A Hangover To Remember
by Sarah The Goblin Queen
Summary: This is basically another story about what happens to Sarah after she leaves the Labyrinth and what she finds out.
1. The Discovery

****

Hangover

By Sydney De Zinno

Chapter 1: The Discovery

The first rays of sunlight streaked Sarah's face as she awoke to the sounds of the owl hooting outside her window. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted doing so. It felt like her brain was splitting in two and the owl was not helping matters much. She closed her eyes trying to make it go away but the damage was done. She labeled this a hangover even though she did not have any alcohol at all last night. It felt like she had had a whole case of bad, cheep beer. As she resigned herself to the fact that she had to get up in order to go to school, she slowly sat up in bed. Inch by inch she moved and when she was fully upright she open her eyes one last time and she felt much better. It was a few minutes before she realized she had slept in her clothes and glanced over at her clock. 

"Oh shit!" She screamed as she saw that it was twenty minutes until her bus came. She jumped out of bed and began to frantically search for clean clothes. This was not an easy task since she never seamed to be able to get dressed in a hurry. As she was about to take off her clothes she got this strange feeling that the owl outside her window waiting for her to take off her clothes. Well, to bad the owl will have to miss out on the peep show. Sarah went over to the window and closed the shade. As she picked up her jeans that she was going to where that day she saw a piece of gold in her hamper. When she went to go investigate it she found that it was Hoggle's jewels! Oh my God! Was all that happened last night real? Did she really glide across the ballroom floor with Jareth and did she really defeat him? She thought it was all a dream because she had been practicing all week for Labyrinth tryouts at school. She thought she just fell asleep on her bed out of frustration and exhaustion, but it all happened. Every last detail and here was proof!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the school bell rang for every one to go to their locker and get their books, Sarah kept turning over in her head that every thing she thought she dreamed last night was real. When she got to her locker she was still in her daze so she did not realize that the most popular boy in school was standing in front of her locker. His name was Jeremy and he wore the best clothes. To day he just so happened to be wearing pinstriped pants and a purple silk shirt, half opened and Sarah almost passed out. He was a senior and she was a sophomore but she had always fantasized about him. He was five foot ten with black hair and blue eyes and a body to die for. 

As soon as she snapped out of it long enough to say hi, he had already begun to speak.

"Hey hot stuff, listen I know I am the hottest thing on two legs and you want me badly so I will aid you by answering all your questions for you. Ok? Good. Will you go to the senior prom with me? Yes you will. Do you love me? Yes you do. Am I sexy? Of course! Everyone knows that! Well thanks toots for talking to me. Ciao Bella!"

At his last phrase he grabbed Sarah around the waist and shoved her up against her locker. He gave her the most passionate kiss that he was capable of and she just stood there like a doll. When he was through with his hallway make out session he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jareth looked at Sarah through his magic crystal and grew frustrated. He loved her! Not this sleaze that called himself Jeremy. He threw his crystal across the room as it hit one of the goblins and knocked him out the window. He was also frustrated because Jeremy looked very familiar but he could not put his finger on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeremy pulled up to the house the night of the prom in his little red corvette. He stepped out in a baby blue tux and affected a James Dean type walk to the door. When he got there he had forgot to get flowers for her so he just picked them from her garden and dusted the dirt off. He proceeded to ring the doorbell and the door immediately flew open. Apparently Sarah had been ready for hours and was ready to fly at the door at a moment's notice. Jeremy gave her a long look. She was wearing a long, flowing gown that was pink and iridescent. The dress she wore was also very low cut and very revealing. She stood there feeling very self-conscious because she wanted to impress him so much. Then Jeremy spoke and she was wondering whether or not she wanted him at all.

"Hey hot lips. Wanna jet? I got millions of chicks waiting for me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the prom Sarah was aw-struck because she had never seen a ballroom that was absolutely all white. Everyone was dancing around and it looked wonderful. But they were all wearing masks. They all looked so graceful. Gliding around on air. They all seemed like they were in a trance. How strange?

"Oops. Sorry babe. Forgot to tell you it was a masquerade ball. But you are with the hottest man on earth so it don't matter," said Jeremy and he gives Sarah a slap on the behind, "Sugar, I am gonna go get some punch so stay put."

As soon as he leaves she begins to wait. Ten minutes later she is frustrated and goes to look for him. She wonders around the dance floor looking for him and she begins to get worried. When suddenly Jeremy sweeps her off her feet. As they begin to dance the crowd moves into a circle around them and they are suddenly the center of attention. Sarah is aware that he is trying to impress her but she does not feel comfortable with him and she does not know why. She is actually feeling so uncomfortable that she flees to the bathroom. While in the bathroom she realizes something. She has done this before, but last time it was with Jareth. Jareth was the one that had danced with her. Jareth was the one that made her feel like she was the only one in existence. Every thought that night revolved around Jareth. Oh my God! She loves Jareth and he loves her! How could she have been so stupid as to not have seen it before?

Sarah runs back into the ballroom and tells Jeremy that she wants to leave and he agrees that the prom is to dull and he needs some action. He gives her a double wink.

Out in the parking lot he takes Sarah to his car and pushes her up against the hood. She does not like where this is going so she screams and slaps him. Jeremy puts a hand over her mouth. 

"Don't defy me Sarah! I always get what I want and I want you!" Jeremy says and he takes his other free hand and begins to make his way up her dress. Sarah is shocked for two reasons. One is that she hates Jeremy and two is that he used Jareth's phrase. How did he know that? Jeremy was getting awfully close to Sarah when suddenly a tall, dark, and handsome figure emerges from in between two cars. It is none other than Jareth, the Goblin King. And then in a voice so full of hate and passion he blurts out:

"No one and I mean no one messes with the woman I love."

"Wanna make something of it old man?" Jeremy provokes. 

"I know who you are."

"Who am I?"

"You are my number one enemy. Jeremy the Fairy King! You have found the one thing that can destroy me and my reign but you have lost because I am here to defeat you."

Sarah is so scared at this point that she runs towards Jareth but is immediately hit by one of Jeremy's balls of fairy dust and it threw her into the air and onto a nearby car. Jareth was so infuriated at this point that he threw a crystal at Jeremy, but Jeremy fired back and then they were in a dead lock. Each other's weapon unmoving. Just hovering in the air. Jeremy so realized that the only way he would have a chance at winning this battle is if it was on his own turf so he disappeared. When he did his ball exploded and it hit Jareth's shoulder and the pain cut like a knife. He did not care; all he cared about was Sarah. He ran over to her and she was so scared that she sat there for what seemed like forever just looking at him. Staying in the mortal realm was not a good idea so Jareth transported them back to his castle. His powers being weakened by the battle did not make for a smooth landing. They landed in the pit in the center of his chamber filled with goblins. One of the brighter goblins decided to speak.

"Your Majesty, it's the girl that ate the peach and forgot everything!"

"I know that you twit!" Said a rather agitated Jareth upon which he kicked it with his foot across the room.

Now at this moment in time Sarah had come out of her stupor and threw her arms around Jareth and screamed,

"You saved my life! How can I ever thank you?" Now at this point quite a few things went threw his mind and none of which he could say at the particular juncture. Sarah felt Jareth's blood run down her own arm.

"Oh my God you're hurt!"


	2. The Promise

Sarah leaned over to try and feel the wound but he pulled away before she had a chance to get close to him. 

"I don't want your pity!" Jareth screamed at Sarah. She was so startled she began to scream right back at him.

"Pity! Pity is the last thing I would ever give you. I would give you everything I have before I give you pity. Don't ever talk to me that way again when all I am trying to do is help you! Remember, you have no power over me!" Sarah shut up at those words. She regreted saying it. Jareth was the last person she wanted to hurt. She thought he would go away again but all he did was smile.

"Sarah, that phrase has no power over me. It was just a stupid parlor trick I made up so all the dumb mortals would think they won. Pretty good huh?"

"So that phrase did not affect you?"

"Not one bit," Jareth sudenly realized that maybe she wanted him to go away, "Did you want it to?"

"Well you were being so mean and.....and....and," Sarah breaks down into tears. Oh great, Jareth thinks, I don't want to have to deal with a hysterical woman right now. Jareth decides he cant just let her sit there and cry so he goes over and sits next to her.

"Now, now, now. Don't cry. What's wrong?" Jareth asks hoping this will help.

"I am so confused and scared at the same time."

"Well tell me what you are confused about and I will tell you what you need to know. Then we can work on what you are scared about. Okay?" Sarah nods and she sort of stops crying. 

"Who the hell is Jeremy?"

"Okay this could take a while but we have all night. Jeremy and I have been fighting for years. He is sick and tired of being the king of the fairy's and thinks he got the raw end of the stick. He thinks they are......um.....well.....oh what the hell. He thinks their gay. Well, for as long as I can remember Jeremy has wanted to be king of the goblin's because he thinks they are more manly. Yes I know it all sounds stupid but he is not the smartest being in the world as you clearly saw tonight. Now the only thing he has going for him is that he has slighly more power than I do, but I have more expierence then he does. So therefore he will be a difficult man to beat because he has more power but on the other hand he has no clue what the hell he is doing. There does that satify your confusion for now?", Sarah nods, "Now what are you scared about?"

"I am scared you are going to die and I will have to be with him!"

"Now don't be scared. We wont die. Wait. Why arn't you scared for yourself why only me?" Sarah sits down in a chair and mumbles something. "I am sorry I did not catch that."

"I don't want to lose you because I am in love with you!"

Jareth just sat their stuned. He did not know what to do. He had been waiting to hear those words for so long but they somehow seem different now. It is almost as if they were music. Jareth slowly walked over to Sarah and put one hand on her waist and pulled he close to him. When she did not object he put his other hand on her beautiful face and then he kissed her. Something he had been wanting to do for so long and now it was happening and it was just the way he had pictured it. They pulled away and just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. 

"Sarah, I love you and I have always loved you and I promis you that I will do everything in my power to protect you. Not just now but forever. I have heard of a way to stop him but I am not sure. Just promise me you will never leave my sight untill this whole thing is over. I just want to know that you are safe. Please?"

"Anything you ask I will do."

"Anything?" he asked with a big grin.

"Yes, anything." she replied with an even bigger grin and at that moment Jareth picked her up and carried her into his chamber and closed the door behind him.

__

Now you all have to be honest with me here. This is where I kind of do an audience participation thing. All I need you to do is tell me if you want to know what goes on behind closed doors or not. See? It's not hard at all. Now all you need to do is "cast your vote" so to speak. Oh, and I promise you that this IS NOT the presidential election and it will be fair unlike President Tex-Mess.


End file.
